


Maid For Love

by Adriana_Morgan



Series: Love/Lust For All Seasons [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Married Sex, Oral Sex, POV 707 | Choi Luciel, POV Third Person, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Switching, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriana_Morgan/pseuds/Adriana_Morgan
Summary: “You look very pretty, Saeyoung,” she murmurs, and his face heats with pleasure. His body is on fire, heart pounding with excitement, the suspense of her next move making his body tremble.





	Maid For Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm baaaack~ This is the second story I contributed to the Lust portion of the Love For All Seasons calendar project! I loved writing this fic, and I'm proud of the way it turned out. Saeyoung is much more in my comfort zone than Jumin. Writing him is like coming home, and I've never been happier to be home in my life. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. <3

Saeyoung sits astride his wife, staring down at her coquettish expression in heated desperation. The anticipation of her featherlight touch skimming up the backs of his thighs makes him grip the cushion that supports her to keep himself from giving in. He started this game of enticement, and he won’t lose face now by confessing how badly he needs her to have mercy on him. He forces himself to remain motionless, even as her fingers reach the bare skin exposed above the stockings he wears. His flesh pebbles at the barely-there caress, and when her hands continue their upward journey under his skirt to cup his ass, his breath quickens. 

Her name falls from his lips in a groan as he quickly lifts a hand to adjust the glasses that have slid down his nose to balance precariously on its tip. The sudden motion causes one side of the unzipped maid’s dress to drop even lower from the opposite shoulder before he once again clutches at the plush material of the sofa. To his annoyance, the spectacles almost immediately begin their slow descent back down his flushed face. As much of an irritant as they are, he refuses to remove them, disinclined to miss a second of the seductive look on her face. She’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen, and never more than when she’s aroused as she is now. 

For nearly half an hour she has been teasing him, her brief moments of reprieve evidenced by the bite marks that ache pleasurably on the curve of his neck. She’d removed her shirt at the beginning of their little tryst, and his eyes drop to the swell of her breasts that rise and fall with each excited breath. No matter how unaffected she may act, her body gives her away, as it always does. His fingers itch to travel over the creamy expanse of flesh above her bra, but touching her would incur the punishment of halting the actions that are slowly leading to the ecstasy of being inside her. 

His attention is drawn away from the fantasy of burying his face between the twin mounds that tempt him as nimble digits grasp the elastic of his panties. They tug sharply, releasing the erection that has been straining against the delicate material, and he emits another groan. 

She blinks up at him with an attempt at innocence but can’t contain the way her lips twitch in amusement. “Are you all right, Saeyoung?”

A breathless laugh escapes him, and he leans forward to press his forehead against hers. No, he isn’t “all right”. His every nerve is tingling, his body tense with expectancy. A fine sheen of sweat coats his body, the bright curls that fall across his eyes clinging to his damp flesh; he’s completely disheveled and undone and he loves it. Only with her has he ever reached this level of yearning, and it’s more addictive than any drug.

“Fine,” he murmurs, even now unwilling to give in though his cock aches for her touch. With each movement of her hands, the full skirt of his dress Maid for Love brushes against its head, the sensation of the soft material doing nothing but building his fervor. 

His scalp pricks with the heat running through his veins, and when her hands travel across his hips and run along his pelvis, so damn close to the part of him that yearns the most for her, he pulls his bottom lip between his teeth and bites down hard. 

“Are you sure?” she whispers, flicking the tip of her tongue along his top lip. Needing some kind of solid contact to keep him grounded, he presses his head firmly against her and nods, not trusting himself to speak. “Kiss me,” she demands, her breath tickling his overstimulated flesh.

His parted lips move over hers in a gentle caress, retreating each time she moves forward to increase the pressure of their mouths. A sound of frustration escapes her throat, and he chuckles, pulling her bottom lip into his mouth and running the tip of his tongue over its surface.

“You’re being naughty,” she pouts when he releases her and begins to withdraw her hands from under his voluminous skirt. 

Saeyoung’s heart drops in disappointment as the heat of her skin gradually moves away from his throbbing length. Provoking her now seems like a terrible idea. “I’m sorry,” he blurts in a panic, desperate for her trailing fingers to stop. 

Her retreat pauses, and she cocks her head to the side. “Are you? Really?” 

He grins in apology and leans forward to brush his lips over hers. “Let me make it up to you; I’ll be good,” he promises in a low voice and nudges the tip of her nose with his. 

When he lowers his mouth back to hers, her lips are parted in anticipation, and this time he forgoes antagonizing her in favor of giving them both what they desire. Her tongue meets his halfway, and he releases a deep, heartfelt moan at her enthusiasm. 

Rising to his knees, he hovers above her, one hand coming off the sofa to rest below her ear. His thumb skims along her jaw, his tongue lapping at hers with slow, worshipful strokes. In reward, a hand returns to his pelvis, and gentle fingers graze the underside of his cock. She wraps them around him in a loose fist, and her light touch along his shaft causes an electric current of need to travel from his groin to his extremities. Her thumb passes over his slit, and he whimpers, the hand touching her trembling at the shiver that runs through him. His hips move when her grip tightens around him, and he tears his mouth from hers with a gasp. 

His lips fall to her shoulder, and he uses his teeth to move aside the thin strap of her bra. He presses hot, open-mouthed kisses along the delicate flesh, pausing every few inches to apply light suction. So lost in the joy of finally being allowed to touch and be touched in return, he fails at first to notice her hold on the base of his cock has increased almost to the point of pain. 

Saeyoung freezes as the realization he’s broken one crucial rule washes over him; he’s moved. The brief actions of adjusting his glasses is one thing, but he’s positive the way he’s been shamelessly thrusting into her fist will not go unpunished. Sure enough, the delightful pressure of her hand disappears from his length as she clicks her tongue with a disappointed shake of her head. 

Heaving a sigh, her hands withdraw from beneath his dress and come to rest on his slender waist. “You promised to behave,” she scolds with a slight glare. 

“I know, but I couldn’t help myself,” he defends as he sinks back down in submission, then bites his lip. His tone is coming dangerously close to pleading, and he’s still not yet ready to break; the fog of lust consuming him is too sweet. 

Her back comes off the sofa as she leans forward to place her mouth on the curve of his neck. By instinct, his head tilts to allow greater access, and he hisses in pain when her teeth sink into the sensitive flesh, leaving a mark identical to the one on the opposite side. Catching him off guard, she nudges him to the side, and he loses his balance, twisting his body in time to land on his back. Immediately she is on top of him, her mouth crashing against his in a kiss full of fiery passion. 

Roughly she yanks at the loose neckline of his dress, pulling it down to expose his chest and trap his arms to his sides. With slow deliberation, she maintains eye contact as she leans down to press her mouth against the exposed flesh. Her warm breath fans across his skin, and another shiver runs through him, evoking a wicked smile to curve her lips. 

She inches back, tugging the dress with her as she goes. Soon his abdomen is revealed, and she teases him with small, wet flicks of her tongue across his abs. They jump at the light caresses, and she giggles before resuming her slow retreat. The black and white material slides past his hips and exposes the tops of his thighs, which receive quick, warm kisses as she undresses him. Finally, she pulls the dress free of his body and tosses it to the floor as she positions herself between his legs. Sinking back onto her heels, she hooks her fingers around the band of his panties and eases them down as far as she can. They halt just above where his stockings are fastened to the white lace garter belt he wears. 

The minuscule skirt of it is just long enough to cover his genitals, or would be if not for the massive erection he sports. Her palms glide up his silk covered legs as she considers him, her pink tongue peeking out to wet her lips. She fingers the dainty material encircling his hips, pausing at the black decorative bows that rest on each side of his pelvis. 

“You look very pretty, Saeyoung,” she murmurs, and his face heats with pleasure. His body is on fire, heart pounding with excitement, the suspense of her next move making his body tremble. It’s taking every ounce of his willpower to remain still, to resist the instinctual urge to move in search of stimulation. 

When he fails to answer immediately, she snaps the elastic attached to his hosiery, and he winces at the sharp sting. “What do you say when someone pays you a compliment?” 

“Th—thank you,” he stammers, his fingers clutching at the cushions to refrain from reaching for her. 

She shakes her head in disappointment as one hand cups his balls. The light touch makes his dick twitch, and as she watches, a large bead of pre-cum leaks from the tip. Heaving a sigh, she flicks her eyes up to meet his. “I wanted to suck your cock, but you’ve been such a bad boy I can’t now. What kind of message would it send if I reward bad behavior?” 

“MC,” he groans and digs the back of his head into the surface beneath him. His eyes screw shut as he feels the last of his resistance melt away beneath the fire flowing through his veins. “Please,” he whispers. 

“Hm?” Her index finger catches the bead of pre-cum, and he moans softly as she inserts it between her lips to press against her tongue. Removing the digit she cocks her head once more. “I couldn’t quite hear you.” 

“God,” Saeyoung chokes out with a breathless laugh. “Please, MC. I give up, you win.” 

She grasps his hips, a provocative smile curving her full lips. Leaning forward as if sharing a secret, she winks at him. “I think we both win.” 

He begins to respond, but promptly forgets how to speak as the wet heat of her mouth engulfs his rigid length. She moans around him, and he answers in kind, the satisfaction of her deft tongue swirling around the head of his cock dulling the sting of her nails digging into his skin. Their eyes meet and lock as she inches down then back up with enough suction to hollow her cheeks. She comes off him with a wet pop and immediately covers his body with hers. Her tongue pushes into his mouth, and he moans as he lifts his head to deepen their kiss. He can taste himself in her mouth, and the way it combines with the naturally sweet flavor that is uniquely her drives him wild. 

“Touch me,” she pleads, tearing her lips from his. In an instant his hands on her, one clutching her ass, the other on her nape, pulling her down into another frenzied exchange of tongues. “Did I do okay?” she questions when they part for air. Her demeanor has changed from one of dominance into her usual submissiveness, and to him, it’s like coming home. 

“You were fucking perfect,” he praises and nips at her bottom lip. 

“You lasted much longer than I expected,” she laughs. “It was just as much torture for me as it was for you. I love your hands on me.” 

“So do I,” he grins and grabs the backs of her thighs to pull her astride him. Discovering she wears no underwear, he raises an eyebrow. “Who’s the naughty one now?” 

She blushes and squirms in embarrassment. “I just thought…” Her voice falters, and she shrugs as her head falls forward to hide her face. 

“Hey,” he cajoles and crooks a finger under her chin. He lifts her face and gives her a soft smile. “I like it; don’t get bashful on me now.” 

She returns his smile with a nod, and he places a gentle kiss against her lips. His fingers glide over the curve of her behind and up her spine until he comes to the closure of her bra. They make quick work of the hooks, and she sits up to allow him to slide the undergarment down her arms. He drops it to the floor, his eyes glued to the sight of her naked breasts. The soft mounds sag slightly with their loss of support, her light pink nipples puckered and stiff. His hands cup them in reverence, his thumbs skimming across them making her eyes flutter shut as she bites her lip. 

One hand moves to her back and pulls her closer as he leans up to draw one taut peak into the heat of his mouth. He sucks hard, and she arches her back with a whimper, then a gasp as his teeth scrape across the sensitive bud. She plunges her fingers into his thick mane, clutching at handfuls of vermillion curls. 

“Saeyoung...please,” she begs, and he releases her nipple with a wet pop. 

“What?” he inquires as he moves to the opposite breast and tongues the neglected nipple with quick flicks before biting down carefully. 

Her hips roll and she moans, tugging at his hair in restlessness. “Please fuck me,” she specifies and pulls his head back to overlap her mouth with his. 

He eases back down and runs his palm down her body. Reaching between her legs, he runs his middle finger through her slick folds and smiles when she gasps his name. “Should I?” he asks facetiously and slides his finger into her wet heat. “You were pretty mean to me,” he taunts. 

“You...asked...me...to be,” she manages through groans of pleasure, pushing back into the motion of his finger pumping into her. 

Saeyoung hums in agreement and withdraws his finger to raise it to his mouth. He inserts it between his lips and sucks, his tongue circling the digit to remove every trace of her from its surface. 

“You have a point,” he concedes and nudges her down his body until the head of his cock is lined up to her entrance. “I think maybe it’s time we both receive our reward.” Grasping her hips, he guides her down as he pushes into her, his girth stretching her slowly. Her eyes sink closed in bliss, and he halts his controlled upward thrust. “Eyes here,” he commands, and her eyes snap open to fix on his. “Don’t move.” 

Her head bobs in a quick, affirmative jerk, and he resumes his motions, holding her stare as he buries himself inside her. She whimpers, and his fingers dig into her flesh in warning when she tries to grind her pelvis against him. Lifting his head, he brushes his lips against hers, then runs the tip of his tongue along the bottom one. 

“Are you ready?” he breathes and plants his feet on the plush surface of the sofa. She nods yet again with a soft moan as her body shifts at his movement. “Grab the armrest,” he instructs. 

She complies, the position lifting her almost completely from his cock and stretching her torso. Without further warning, he thrusts up with enough force to jostle her frame. Her breasts sway alluringly at the action, and his mouth goes dry at the sight. His next stroke is even more powerful, and he’s rewarded with a loud cry of pleasure falling from her lips as she throws her head back, pushing her chest forward even closer to his mouth. 

Unable to resist, he covers one plump nipple with his mouth. She moves one hand from position and clutches the back of his head, her fingers tangling in the bright locks she adores. She’s never made a secret how much she admires the way he looks. She’s the first person to ever compliment him on his appearance, even going as far as to claim his freckles have the same effect on her as the unusual golden hue of his eyes. With her, he feels treasured and appreciated, loved and accepted, no matter what strange proclivities he might possess. For the first time in his life, he feels worthy of the love she showers him with. 

A surge of devotion makes his heart swell at the thought of his wife’s unconditional adoration. He pulls away from her breast, one hand traveling up her back to slide under her hair to grip her nape and pull her in a brief, ardent kiss. They part and she rests her forehead against his, each sharing the other’s labored breaths. His fingers massage the tendons in her neck as he wraps his free arm around her waist to hold her close. His movements slow to a gentle, controlled rhythm, and the sigh of desire that fans across his lips is the most beautiful thing he’s ever heard. 

“I love you,” he utters, his voice thick with emotion. “I don’t deserve you, but I love you so damn much.” 

“Shh,” she hushes, her fingertips tracing the outline of his lips. “You’re such a good person, Saeyoung. I don’t know anyone who deserves the world more than you.” She pauses and grazes her lips across his. “I’ll spend the rest of my life proving it to you.” 

With his arms still around her, he sits and lays her back on the soft leather of the sofa. He gazes down at her for a moment, taking in the beauty that is her. His hands glide up the outsides of her thighs and under her rear where he kneads the supple flesh. 

Her eyes rove over his nearly naked form. “You are the sexiest man I have ever seen,” she remarks and giggles at the raised brow of amusement he gives her. 

“Even in garters and silk stockings?” 

“ _ Especially _ in garters and silk stockings,” she assures him, and the possessiveness he feels when she holds her arms out in welcome takes his breath away. “Come to me, babe.” 

No other words are needed before he pulls her forward onto his lap. Leaning down, he draws her bottom lip into his mouth and sucks lightly, her moan of delight causing his shaft to pulsate with yearning. 

Releasing her, he stares down into her lust-filled eyes. “Tell me what you want,” he whispers. 

She swallows hard and licks her dry lips before meeting his gaze head-on. “I need you to fuck me, Saeyoung; harder than you ever have before. Make me scream your name.” 

“Fu—” he can’t even finish the expletive, he’s so turned on. His eyes screw shut lest he lose control in that second. 

Without a second thought, he places one of her legs on his shoulder and slams into her, echoing her cry of pleasure. Her free leg wraps around his hip, her heel digging into his tailbone in encouragement. His head turns, and he bites the inside of her thigh, eliciting another loud cry. 

“Did I hurt you?” he asks in a panic, afraid that perhaps he’s gone too far. Their lovemaking is never exactly gentle, but what she’s asking for is on a whole other level; one he’s eager to provide. 

“I’m f-fine, keep…g-going,” she whimpers, reaching up to brace herself against the sofa’s armrest. 

And so he does, his body pistoning into her with a speed he wasn’t even aware he possessed. Her groans of pleasure grow ever louder, guiding him to where he needs to be. He wraps his arm around the leg on his shoulder, burying his face in the soft pillow of her inner thigh, his harsh exhalations fanning across the delicate skin he longs to devour. 

Her pelvis grinds against his, seeking the fulfillment Saeyoung knows is forthcoming. Her inner walls clench desperately around his driving cock as he withdraws to ram back into her with enough force to move them both forward. 

“...beautiful…” he pants, barely able to speak through the fog of primal enjoyment overwhelming him. Random words are all he can manage. “...fuck...love...” 

“Yes,  _ Saeyoung _ ,” she screams as his pelvis slams once more against her clit, and he rolls his hips, sending her over the edge. 

Her body convulses beneath him, her nails digging into his biceps to stay grounded. Saeyoung straightens, encircling her waist with his free arm and lifts her pelvis into the air. He continues to thrust, his strokes wild and animalistic. With a loud cry of triumph, he throws his head back as he erupts inside her, the contractions of her orgasm milking him of every drop of semen. 

Gently, he lowers her back to the soft surface and covers her body with his, staying intimately connected with her as long as possible. This is always the best and worst part. He feels his seed seeping out around his still-hard cock but soon they will have to separate, and once again he’ll feel a sense of loss. 

Her fingers toy with his sweat-soaked curls then tug lightly to gain his attention. “Hey,” she cajoles, matching his earlier tone, and smiles when he lifts his head to meet her gaze. “I’m still right here.” 

“So you are my beautiful, perfect, loving wife,” he grins and kisses her briefly. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, you big goofball,” she laughs. A sudden grumble sounds from her stomach, and she laughs harder. “I’d love you even more if you fed me,” she teases. 

“Chinese?” he asks hopefully, but before she can answer, the robotic voice welcoming Saeran home fills the quiet of the room. 

Briefly, the sound of yet another spring shower can be heart before the metal door clangs shut. Saeyoung need not see his brother to picture the look of utter disgust on his face. 

“ _ Again _ ?! You two have a bedroom, you know.” He holds up a hand to obscure the view of his twin lying prone on his naked wife. “Jesus, put some clothes on. Your naked ass is not something I need to see.” 

Ignoring his younger twin’s admonishments, Saeyoung grins down at his wife’s face. Her face is flushed with amusement, and her shoulders shake with the effort to hold in her mirth. “We’re going for Chinese, you want anything?” 

“General Tso's.” Saeran’s terse reply drifts from the hallway before the slam of his bedroom door can be heard.  

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at https://choi-twins-wifey.tumblr.com/ for updates and reblogs of cool stuff.


End file.
